Leela Lomax
Characterization Relationship with Ziggy and Cameron Leela quickly realises that she cannot be married to Ziggy, as she still loves Cameron. Cameron ends up going back to prison for killing Sam Lomax and Danny Lomax and at the same time Leela's daughter Peri Lomax gives birth to a baby girl, her first grandchild Steph. Not long after, Ziggy tells Leela that he can't be with her anymore. Leela then lies to Ziggy, telling him that she's pregnant and the baby is his. Ziggy tries to stay with Leela, but he can't and he agrees to stay around only for the sake of the 'baby'. Later on, Ziggy realises that Leela has been lying to him about being pregnant, when he hears from Charles S'Avage that Leela was never really pregnant. Pregnancy Some time later, Leela finds out that she is actually pregnant. But does not know who the father is. A few days later Leela is waiting outside The Loft where feels a pain in her chest and collapses. She is then rushed to hospital, where she discovers that she had a high blood pressure. Celine McQueen (who told her the news) said that Leela had to take it easy as it could be life threatening for her and her baby! In December 2016, on Christmas Day it is Leela and Cameron's wedding day. But things don't go to plan as Leela goes into labour 3 months early! She is rushed to hospital and gives birth to her son Daniel. It is later revealed that the baby is mixed raced and cannot be Cameron’s child. Later, the father is revealed to be Louis Loveday. After Cameron finds out about the baby not being his, he puts Leela in a difficult situation. He makes her choose between himself or Daniel. She tells him she needs both of them, as Cameron is her husband and Daniel needs his mum. She later chooses Daniel over Cameron. Cabin in the Woods Peri organises a trip at the cabin in the woods so that Leela and Cameron can reconcile she is successful for a while but then Tegan, Leela's sister and Cameron's cousin Courtney find Celine McQueen|Celine's body dumped in the lake and are about to phone the police until Cameron turns up and throws the phone in the lake and locks them in a nearby shack but tells Leela and Peri that he had killed them. He then holds them both hostage and starts to pour petrol around the room to light on fire so that the three of them can die as a family but are then saved by Ryan Knight and Ste Hay. Cameron then throws Ste to the ground and runs after Leela and Peri where he is involved in a hit and run of a campervan driven by Mac Nightingale and Lisa Loveday, Lisa attemps to help Cameron but Mac convinces her not to. Cameron is rushed to hospital and then later arrested for the murder of 7 people. Intro 2013-2015: Leela pushed a shadow of a man away to show her face. 2015-2016: She dances with Tegan. 2016-: She dances with Tegan and Courtney in the loft. Category:Characters Category:Roscoe Family Category:Lomax Family Campbell Family Category:Kidnappers